


Collision

by unreconstructedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: Written for Wits on Tap 2018, inspired by Songlin's omegaverse story "Tremble". What struck me most about the story was its innocence, and how comforting it was. How uncomplicated desire is, seen as a force that must be appeased, and how sweet its consummation, between friends, in the fresh heat of first bloom.Hence, this poem.





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tremble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449021) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



How comforting, to  
collide, finally. To fall  
like a spring blossom, 

into a season  
of need, together, pulled by  
nature, our bodies

clamouring hot and  
insistent. How wise is our  
blood, to show us the

way. What fulfillment,  
what innocence there is in  
surrender. Who are 

we to fight this love  
revealed in blooming heat, my  
body and yours, my 

heart and yours, yearning  
beyond words, beyond control?  
Need is simple. Doubt

has no place with us,  
when the thing holding  
me together is

your hands on my skin.


End file.
